Lalkarz (The Puppeteer)
thumb|left|350pxMam tę lalkę już od dłuższego czasu. To była piękna, porcelanowa lalka. No wiesz, jak te wszystkie inne lalki. Kręcone, długie, blond loki. Czarne oczka. Piękna różowo-czerwona sukienka z typową opaską z koronką wokół krawędzi. To była lalka, którą dostałam od matki w młodym wieku. Wtedy ciągle myślałam, że to taka urocza laleczka - doskonały wygląd. Moja babcia miała prawie pięćdziesiąt takich. Wszystkie przepiękne, idealne porcelanowe lalki. Ale ta była szczególna. Blondyneczka z czerwoną sukienką, którą na zawsze zapamiętam. Bo to właśnie ona spowodowała mój koniec. Żyłam samotnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Właśnie dostałam się na college, widziałam całe swoje życie stojące przede mną otworem, wystarczyło sięgnąć i wziąć co się zapragnęło. Tak prosto. Studiowałam psychologię - naukę, którą zaczęłam szanować i lubić przez ostatnie trzy lata. Moja matka była pielęgniarką, a ojciec terapeutą. Psychologia była dla mnie oczywistym wyborem. Chociaż przeprowadzka tak daleko od rodziny i przyjaciół nie była dla mnie tak łatwa jak myślałam. Prawda, moja współlokatorka była miłą osobą, ale może nie tak gadatliwą jak oczekiwałam. Nie byłam kimś kto po prostu usiądzie i nie odezwie się dopóki nie będzie musiał. Lubiłam wyjścia, spotkania z przyjaciółmi… Ale nie miałam tutaj żadnych przyjaciół. Nikt się do mnie nie odzywał dopóki o coś nie prosiłam, albo kiedy moja współlokatorka zapomniała kupić mleka. Czuć się samotną to mało powiedziane. Prace domowe były jedyną rzeczą, przez którą zapominałam o samotności. Nawet nie miałam czasu, by kogoś poznać. Przyjaciele to właściwie głupia sprawa, skoro i tak nie miałam czasu na imprezy czy spotkania. To wszystko byłoby bez sensu mimo tego, ojciec oskórował by mnie żywcem, gdybym nie skupiała się na szkole. Jedyne co zabrałam z domu to ta lalka. Dziewczęca zabaweczka ozdabiająca moje biurko naprzeciw łóżka, uśmiechająca się do mnie kiedy potrzebowałam kogoś do rozmowy lub kogoś kto zostawał przy mnie gdy śpię. Tylko ja i lalka, przez cały ten czas. Ta okropna lalka. Czas płynął, a ja coraz bardziej odsuwałam się od jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z ludźmi. Wszystkie moje myśli były skupione wokół szkoły i żalu, że wciąż tu jestem. Ale teraz już nie mogłam po prostu wyjść i wrócić do domu, nie po tym jak moi rodzice zapłacili za collage i za samochód by tu dojeżdżać. Musiałam zostać i dawać z siebie wszystko. Naprawę mocno próbowałam, ale z każdym dniem nienawiść do wszystkich ludzi wzrastała tak, że potrzebowałam godzin samotności żeby posiedzieć w moim pokoju i się uspokoić. Coraz trudniej było mi wychodzić z mieszkania. Moja współlokatorka gardziła mną, mogłabym rzec. Nie winię jej. Nie zachowywałam się fair wobec niej. Odmawiałam wykonywania mojej części domowych obowiązków - mycia podłogi, wynoszenia śmieci… Ale ja po prostu nie mogłam. Czułam się jakbym zapadała się w czarną otchłań. Po samotności przyszła paranoja. Na początku zaakceptowałam samotność. W końcu nastał ten moment kiedy uświadomiłam sobie moje głupie zachowanie, próby dotarcia do ludzi i pokazywanie im, że nie czuję się dobrze. Był stres, nerwy, nikt nie miał czasu pogadać z jakąś głupią studentką. Zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju i już nie mogłam wyjść. Ciągle wysyłałam do nauczycieli wiadomości, że mnie nie będzie, dzień po dniu. Jednak to się nie liczyło. Nic odpowiadali i nie interesowali się. Więc, po prostu przesiadywałam w pokoju tydzień, za tygodniem, byłam w błędnym kole, z którego nie potrafiłam wyjść. Pokój stał się klatką. Nie jadłam, nie mogłam. W końcu moja współlokatorka zapukała i pytała czy wszystko w porządku. Nie otworzyłam drzwi. Wrzasnęłam tylko, że ma odejść. Tak zrobiła. Nie dbała o to na tyle by spróbować ponownie. Nigdy więcej nie zapukała. Zostałam całkiem sama. Ja i lalka, obserwująca każdy mój ruch. A potem tamta noc. Ta noc, właściwie. Noc jak każda inna, samotna. Nawet nie zapaliłam światła, kiedy wstałam i założyłam swój sweter i parę conversów, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju po tylu dniach. Potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza a moje okno zepsuło się i nie mogłam go otworzyć. To było jakoś w środku nocy, a może nad ranem. Wciąż było ciemno,a mi nie chciało się sprawdzać godziny. Nie mogłabym być bardziej obojętna. Skradanie się, by nie obudzić mojej durnej współlokatorki było niesamowicie upierdliwe. Musiałam wyjść jedynie na minutkę albo dwie, żeby zaczerpnąć odrobinę powietrza, może kupić paczkę papierosów. Obiecałam sobie, by nie palić, ale ostatnio to była jedyna rzecz, którą robiłam. Wyślizgnęłam się jedynie na kilka petów. To było złe, wiedziałam o tym. Cóż, była to jedyna rzecz trzymająca mnie przy życiu. Tej szczególnej nocy, wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Ktoś zostawił bramę otwartą na oścież. To nie zdarzało się nigdy przedtem i z tego co wiem to właściciel bardzo dbał o to by zawsze była zamknięta. Trudno. Wyciągnęłam małą, czerwoną paczuszkę z kieszeni i zapaliłam. Noc jest dobra, nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, kto mógłby denerwować mnie swoim głupim głosem. Było tak cicho ... może jedynie samochód czasem przejechał, ale nic poza tym. Tak spokojnie... Po kilku minutach kiedy zaczęło robić mi się zimno, a moje płuca były już napełnione powietrzem i odrobiną dymu. Zdecydowałam się wrócić do mieszkania i spróbować oglądać telewizję. Głupi pomysł, ale warto spróbować. Weszłam do budynku, pocierając ramiona by się rozgrzać, przygotowywałam się by z powrotem prześlizgnąć się do pokoju. Jednak kiedy tylko dotarłam na klatkę schodową, zobaczyłam coś stojącego na mojej drodze. Albo, kogoś. Kogoś stojącego na schodach. Muszę przyznać, że nieco się przeraziłam,ale za sekundę wróciłam do mojego stanu. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi i starałam się przejść bez konfrontacji z osobą na mojej drodze. Na początku pomyślałam, że to może być moja współlokatorka, ale cień nieznajomego był zbyt... męski. Za duży jak na moją niską znajomą. Przechodząc obok z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy tylko lekko rzuciłam okiem na nieznajomego. On nawet się nie ruszył, wciąż milczał. Po prostu tam stał. Przerażało mnie to. Cała sytuacja było po prostu upiorna. Ale oczywiście to miejsce było pełne studentów tylko czekających na okazję by przestraszyć jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka. Niestety to nie było tak. Nie zatrzymałam się, dopóki nie usłyszałam dźwięku. To był jeden z tych pojawiających się kiedy zbyt skupisz się na ciszy. Był... rozpraszający, straszny, irytujący. Nie mogłam iść dalej, więc zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam by spojrzeć nieznajomemu w twarz. Pojawił się trzeszczący dźwięk. Dźwięk, który mnie zaskoczył. Potem doszedł do tego szloch młodego mężczyzny. Nieludzki. No dobra może trochę. Głos był niewyraźny... jakby przebijał się przez zakłócenia w telewizji. Stałam tylko kilka kroków od mężczyzny w cieniu. Chciałam się wydostać z tego bezmyślnego stanu... jakby zamrożenia, ale nie mogłam. Utknęłam. Tak jakby moje stopy były przytwierdzone do schodów. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, jednak on nie dał mi szansy i odezwał się pierwszy. Teraz widziałam go wyraźniej, kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Nosił jakby czarny płaszcz. Zresztą wszystko takie było. Oklapłą czapkę, z nitkami wychodzącymi z tyłu. Jego włosy były skołtunione i długie. Jakby nie miał czasu by je przyciąć... albo umyć. Jego wygląd był właśnie przetrawiany przez mój umysł, gdy jego głos wbił się w moje uszy jak sztylet. Kiedy się odezwał usłyszałam te okropne zakłócenia jak w zepsutym radiu. Ale wypowiedział się słowami. Próbował mnie uspokoić. Niestety byłam już zbyt przerażona by to się udało. "Jesteś tu dość samotna, prawda?" Przełknęłam ślinę. Myśl, że ktoś mógł mnie przez cały czas szpiegować wywołała u mnie odruch wymiotny, czułam się tak zniesmaczona tym człowiekiem i jego głosem. Jedynie potrząsnęłam głową w odpowiedzi. Nie odezwał się. Nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. Powinnam. Może to by coś zmieniło, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może nie byłoby mnie tu, teraz, przerażoną na śmierć. Cóż... wiedziałam, że on też o tym wiedział. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, na którą czekał, odwrócił się do mnie. Jego spojrzenie było najbardziej przerażającą, a zarazem fascynującą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Nie miał blizn, ani obrzydliwych ran, które mogłyby sprawić, że czułam się tak niekomfortowo. Jego oczy i usta świeciły. Złoto-pomarańczowe światło wypełniało jego oczy i usta, jego zęby prześwitywały przez to niesamowite światło. Rozświetlało ciemność wokół nas, pozostawiając wszędzie bladożółtą poświatę. Na schodach, podłodze i na mnie. Jedyne co mogłam teraz dostrzec to jego uśmieszek na jego szarej twarzy. Wtedy wrzasnęłam. To nie był człowiek. A ja musiałam stąd uciekać. Uwolniłam się z niewidzialnych więzów i rzuciłam się po schodach na górę, biegłam tak długo,aż moje buty zaczęły uderzać w drewnianą podłogę. Wpadłam do swojego pokoju bez zastanowienia. Mam nadzieję, że moja współlokatorka, którą tak długo ignorowałam, usłyszała mnie i wezwała policję. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, mój chwiejny krok zaprowadził mnie do biurka, kiedy opadłam na krzesło. Przypadkowo zrzuciłam moją rodzinną lalkę na podłogę. Porcelana potłukła się,a ja zaczęłam dyszeć w panice, próbując zebrać myśli. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie słyszę żadnego innego dźwięku niż mój głośny oddech. Nie było współlokatorki, która by po mnie przyszła, ani żadnego, świecącego dziwaka na schodach. Tylko ja i moja potłuczona lalka, leżąca na podłodze. Starałam się płakać, wołać o pomoc. To się nie działo naprawdę. Po prostu oszalałam. Oszalałam! Po tylu miesiącach samotności, to się stało. Leżałam na podłodze, załamana i rozbita na kawałki. Nie wiedziałam w co wierzyć. Nie spałam. Siedziałam na podłodze kiwając się w przód i w tył. Papieros teraz tkwił w moich ustach jak szpila, która w każdej chwili może wpaść do gardła. Chciało mi się pić, ale nie mogłam się ruszyć. Może tu był? Czekał aż wyjdę. Nie wyszłam nigdy z mojej kryjówki. Po godzinie kompletnej ciszy zaczęłam się powoli uspokajać. Mimo to, wciąż czułam się obserwowana. Ach, jak dobrze znałam to uczucie. Uczucie samotności i paranoja do tego doprowadziły. Kompletna rozsypka. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o zniszczonej lalce... Natychmiast zaczęłam próbować ją poskładać. Tylko na tym musiałam się skupić! Moja przyjaciółka - lalka. Znalazłam jakieś szpilki, nić i trochę kleju, starałam się przywrócić ją do dawnej świetności. To nie było łatwe. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starałam, jej części nie chciały się trzymać. Przerodziło się to w niekończący się proces prowadzący do niczego. Próbowałam od nowa, i od nowa, ale wszystko wciąż się rozpadało. Moja jedyna przyjaciółka. W końcu poczułam się strasznie zmęczona od ciągłej paniki i naprawiania lalki. Po prostu osunęłam się na swoje łóżko. Skuliłam się z kocykiem wokół głowy, w pewnym sensie wyobrażałam sobie, że potwory spod łóżka nie mogą mnie teraz dosięgnąć. Wszystko czego chciałam, to sen. W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że on wróci. Tym razem było inaczej. Pogodziłam się z tym. Byłam zmęczona ucieczką i wolałabym już umrzeć we śnie niż wstać dla kolejnego samotnego dnia. Poza tym teraz kiedy moja jedyna przyjaciółka była zniszczona, co innego miałabym zrobić? To było męczące, sposób w podchodził. Czułam się jakbym spała ale wciąż mogła kontrolować swoje ciało. Jak świadomy sen. Nie przetrwałabym następnego dnia. Tej nocy to się skończy. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Chciałam tylko zasnąć już na zawsze i już nigdy nie czuć się samotna. Wrócił. Płynnymi ruchami rękoma wyprowadzał mnie z łóżka, owinął swój umysł wokół mojego. Starałam się patrzeć ale jedyne co mogłam zobaczyć to jego szare ręce, trzymające mnie mocno. Nagle poczułam, że się unoszę, płynę. Byłam jak marionetka. Zrobił nacięcia na moich nadgarstkach, ale to nie było fizyczne. Jakby ze środka mojego ramienia sięgał po coś, mięśnie. Coś o co mógł opleść i kontrolować. Najgorsze było to, że mu pozwalałam. Nie mogłam już znieść dłuższej walki. Czułam jak trzyma moje mięśnie przez ciało, zaczął je pociągać tak jakby chciał je kontrolować. Dosięgnął mojego układu nerwowego i szkieletu. Wiedział jak to wszystko działa. Nie bolało. Czułam tylko jak mój umysł popada w błogość. Niesamowite uczcie. Nic już się nie liczyło. Kontynuując rozcinanie mnie, zaczął śpiewać. Zwą mnie lalkarzem Moje palce chude i moje ręce poplamione mymi łzami Do lalek którymi steruję Moimi nićmi i snami. Teraz widziałam go wyraźnie. Człowiek, którego nienawidziłam z całych sił przybył teraz by uwolnić mnie od cierpienia. Może zmuszał mnie by tak myśleć? A może on był winien wszystkiemu co sobie zrobiłam? To wszystko jest w mojej głowie - czy na prawdę? Zwą mnie lalkarzem Nie mam nikogo, jak Ty. Nikt nie dostrzegł wartości mojej przyjaźni Ale na końcu i tak nazywają mnie przyjacielem Z nitkami i snami. To zajęło minutę, żebym straciła zmysł dotyku. Wszystkie moje nerwy należały teraz do tego mężczyzny. Tego czegoś, łamiącego wszystkie kości w moim ciele. Czułam jak skręca mi stawy i przestawia kości. Wszystko po to bym stała się tym czym według niego byłam. Sterował moimi kończynami i poruszał moją głową, zauważyłam jak się uśmiecha, więc też się uśmiechnęłam. Zwą mnie lalkarzem Moje ciało mroczne i głodne złote oczy W nich nikt nie jest samotny. Z nitkami i snami. Powinnaś być moją przyjaciółką. Ostatnie co poczułam to jego ręce zaciskające się na mojej szyi. Potem pstryknięcie. Na początku bałam się śmierci przychodzącej w ten sposób. Gdybym mogła sama zadecydować to nie zgodziłabym się. Ale to nie ode mnie zależało. Więc powiedziałam tak. Złamana szyja. Śmierć nadchodziła. Potem nie było już nic, tylko jego złoty uśmiech i ręce trzymające sznurki mojego upadającego ciała. Wcześnie następnego ranka moja współlokatorka znajdzie mnie martwą. Popełniłam samobójstwo wieszając się na wentylatorze na suficie. Skoczyłam z łóżka. Oprócz mnie była tam ta lalka. Potłuczona lalka z blond włosami w czerwonej sukience. Pewnie zastanawiasz się jak mogę to teraz pisać, albo jak się z tobą skontaktowałam. Pomyślałam, że to ważne by zapisać moją historię. To moja spuścizna, to po sobie zostawiam. Już nie mogłam wytrzymać samotności. Nie dałam sobie rady z problemami sama... To trwało tak długo. Za długo. Kochani mamo i tato, Tak bardzo przepraszam. __________________________ Żródło Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie